dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel of Darkness Season 4
The Angel of Darkness Season 4 1. "The Dark Angel"-Aren, Shakim, Thea, and Kathy continue fighting crime in New York City. The city's leadership, including Lycan and District Attorney Adrian Collins, assemble to discuss a group of criminals called the "Saviors", who are terrorizing New York. Ares Truman, revealed to be controlling the Saviors, systematically begins assassinating the city's leadership, but fails to kill Lycan. When D.A Collins is have dinner with his wife Willa and brother Joseph, Joseph gets assassinated by the Saviors who were attempting to kill Adrian. Thea and Kathy convince Alex, who was trying to propose to Catherine, to return and help them, which Aren reluctantly approves. Alex realizes that Catherine has been helping the team, which tracks the Saviors, where they witness Ares using some form of mystical energy manipulation. Alex notices Kathy's excessive aggressiveness. Alex explores the Projects to see how New York has changed in his absence. Alex refuses a proposition from Jessica Foley. Alex is then drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes. Two police officers shoot and take Alex in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Alex breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Lyndock Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. Terry tells Alex a story from the bible, causing Alex to have an idea for his new identity...The Dark Angel. Afterward, taking the name "The Dark Angel", Alex broadcasts a message vowing to be a beacon of hope and never to kill. 2. "Same Stitch"-Willa confides in Lycan that her husband Adrian is nowhere to be found after she and Adrian attended Joseph's funeral. Willa becomes paranoid believing that the Saviors have gotten to him and starts wishing that Adrian accepted work in the private sector rather than being district attorney. In the meantime, Iris Grange, an old friend of Emily Lyndock, decides to run for mayor. During the board meeting where Alex is planning to have Lyndock Enterprises fund Grange's campaign, a mysterious man only calling himself The Man Who Laughs, Jester, and their men attack and take them hostage. Using his Lyndock Enterprises mole Billy to announce him, The Man Who Laughs makes his appearance, making the board aware of his obsession with Alex and revealing to his new enemy how them had been replicating a laughing gas. Whilst the gang put on gasmasks, forcing one of them onto Alex, The Man Who Laughs releases the gas, killing the entire board. Whilst Jester makes a video giving a number of outrageous demands, The Man Who Laughs tells Alex how he had decided to become his best enemy and will not stop until either of them are dead. He then allows Jester to knock him out and spread the virus around the rest of Lyndock Tower. During this, he leaves a rag, with clues to lead Alex to one of the bombs at The Church of Revelations. Lycan betrays Alex in an attempt to stop the The Man Who Laughs himself only to fail. The Man Who Laughs eventually forces Alex into a demented game, pitting him against his allies. Alex then captures The Man Who Laughs and turns him over to the NYPD. Ares is revealed to have hired the Joker to go after Grange and admits that he has gone too far. Aren and Catherine discover that Adrian has dropped off the grid completely, with all traces of his identity erased as if he never existed. Alex tells Kathy she has become aggressive because of the Fukkatsu no pitto. Thea, Kathy, and Shakim decide to go to Himalayas, specifically where the Court of Choice was located, to help Kathy become less angered. 3. "Descent"-Laurence confronts Jack and then throws him out the Haynes Global Group window to his death. After killing Jack, Laurence begins to have hallucinations of his younger self who is angered at Laurence for murdering his father. Aren discovers that Jack was murdered. Alex confronts Laurence at his mansion, informing him that he has proof Laurence killed his father. Harvey begins to hold a number of hostages in his mansion and announces that he will let them live only if Alex shows up with the evidence against him. Alex manages to get close to Laurence by speaking to his good side and stops Laurence's rampage by seizing his coin, leaving him indecisive. Following Laurence's arrest, Alex vows to have him obtain help for his condition. Because of Laurence's arrest, when Kathy learns of this, she is deeply saddened. Jessica gets close to Alex. 4. "Beyond Redemption"- Alex, who is now a good friend with Jessica, wishes to help her get away from her abusive pimp, however, Jessica seems angered. Alex learns from Jessica the "Sluts" who leave the abusive pimp always end up dead, and she's worried she'll have the same fate. Alex decides to take matters into his own hands. Alex poses as a buyer of a prostitute, specially Jessica, however, kidnaps and tortures the pimp for days on end. On the last day, the pimp tries using his devotion to religion as a way out, but Alex tells the pimp that Alex wants him to die, so that's what will happen. Alex brings the pimp to the river, and puts a bullet in his head, letting the body sink to the bottom. Jessica is revealed to secretly be watching. Alex and Jessica have a fight about what should've happened, but have a one night stand. The next morning, Jessica abruptly leaves, claiming it was all a mistake. 5. "Lost Souls"- Shakim, Thea, and Catherine attempt helping Kathy recover, however Kathy keeps having mental breakdowns. Alex begins having a bloodlust of his own, and has thoughts about changing up his methods to killing criminals, however, he decides against it. Aren and Terry discover a arms deal going on, being conducted by Ares' men. Aren attempts to stop it as Guardian, and succeeds. Ares learns of his men's failure, and with the use of his magic, kills the men. They die in their holding cells, it appearing as heart attacks. Lycan and John Farwell have a disagreement. Farwell is suspended off the force. Farwell begins stalking Alex, unknown to Alex. Terry and Alex have a heart to heart. Kathy murders a shopkeeper. Shakim wonders if this is ever going to be fixed. Thea and Catherine attempt to help Kathy. 6. “Liberation”- NY’s newest DA is revealed to be in the pocket of Ares. Ares is given controversial information about Alexander Lyndock. Farwell poses as The General, drawing Alex as The Dark Angel out. Alex defeats him. Farwell is almost killed by the real General, however, Farwell makes a proposition...to take down Alexander Lyndock. General agrees, revealing himself as missing DA Adrian Collins. Willa, Adrian’s wife, is kidnapped by Ares. This draws Adrian out. Adrian and Farwell get in a brutal gunfight with Ares’ men, and successfully save Willa. Willa however, after learning the truth about Adrian, leaves. Alex tries contacting Jessica, but she doesn't respond. Jessica is secretly hurting. Thea, Catherine, and Shakim learn Kathy needs to kill to satisfy the urges, after Kathy accidentally kills one of the temple guards. Thea, Catherine, and Shakim reluctantly agree to not tell Alex about Kathy’s condition. 7. “Brotherhood”- Catherine, Thea, Shakim, and Kathy return home. Jessica finally contacts Alex. Jessica tells him the truth, that she cares about him but can't be with him. Alex, knowing what they had was wrong, yet he still wanted it, reluctantly lets her go. Saddened by this, Alex returns home to Lyndock Manor, not leaving. Terry talks some sense into Alex. Kathy finds Jessica, as they rekindle their friendship. Shakim’s father, FP, is in league with Ares. Shakim learns of this, and runs away from home, appearing to have left New York as he was disappointed and distraught after learning his father’s connections to Ares. FP asks Alex to try and reach out to Shakim. FP reveals he's only in league with Ares to make sure Shakim isn't hurt. Alex finds and explains this to Shakim. Shakim returns home. Kathy kills a mugger in self defense. 8. “Wounds Heal”- Jessica and Kathy grow closer. Alex and Catherine’s relationship is strained. Lycan wonders where Aren is, so he starts looking for him. Aren is currently working as a bodyguard for Lyndock Enterprises Tech Division Head George Luis. Alex and Aren talk, and Aren goes back to working as a detective. Lycan is threatened by Ares. Lycan is forced into working with Ares. During a shootout, Prado is nowhere to be seen. Prado has actually been kidnapped by The Saviors. Ares is using Prado as leverage over Lycan. Catherine reveals the reason she's been distant towards Alex. She reveals to him she is pregnant, and he is the father. Feeling like no other time is perfect, Alex confesses his true feelings, and proposes to her. 9. “Blood In The Water”- Catherine accepts Alex’s proposal. Learning of this, Jessica is deeply saddened, as she confesses that she deeply cared for Alex to Kathy. Kathy asks Catherine if she knew, and Catherine is distraught to learn that Alex and Jessica had a relationship. Catherine breaks it off with Alex, no longer trusting him, throwing off the marriage. Alex, feeling like his world has collapsed, vanishes. Jessica feels an overwhelming guilt, assuming the worst. Kathy tries convincing Jessica it wasn't her fault. Aren, in Alex’s absence, becomes Dark Angel. Farwell and Adrian kidnap Aren, thinking he's Alex. Unmasking him, Farwell comes up with a devious plan. Alex and Catherine meet for a final talk, so Alex can explain himself, however, after Alex explains himself, and Catherine admits she wants to be with him again, in a drive by shooting, Catherine is shot by Ares’ men. Alex holds her as she bleeds out and an ambulance arrives. 10. “Ares Warzone”- There is a flashforward to years later, as Alex and a little boy are at a grave. The little boy is revealed to be a boy named Jason, Alex’s adopted son. The grave is revealed to be Catherine’s. Flashbacks show what happened after the shooting. the ambulance arrives as Catherine is loaded onto it. Alex doesn't get on the ambulance, trying to look for the shooters. Alex distinctly remembers a peace sign being on the car. Shakim and Lycan arrive at the hospital, along with Kathy, and Thea. Alex finds the shooters, and brutally tortures them and kills them. He sets their bodies up as a message for Ares. Alex arrives at the hospital, going to Catherine’s room. Catherine tells Alex to learn forgiveness. She knows that her being like this is destroying Alex on the inside, as he blames himself for her condition, but she doesn't blame him whatsoever. Catherine tells him that she felt safe and happy with him, and she loved him. Catherine has a seizure, dying in front of Alex as paramedics try saving her. Alex, being lost, quits being Dark Angel. Alex leaves New York, vanishing for what may be forever. 11. “Blood Debts”- Farwell and Adrian discuss their plan. Farwell leaks the Narcotics incident, concerning Aren and the dead officer, to the public. The public now hates Aren. Aren is let go, by boy his captors and the NYPD. Aren gives up his identity as Aren Danielson, and now full time is Dark Angel. Kathy tries looking for Alex, to no avail. Shakim and Thea ask around The Projects, but find nothing. Terry asks Charlotte, Aren’s ex-wife, and learns Alex is at his other base. Terry tries speaking to him, but realizes Alex is in a deep depression. Terry attempts to help Alex through, but Alex doesn't listen. Alex vows vengeance, not justice, for Catherine. Terry tries telling him that's not the way, but Alex tells him Ares started a war. Jessica learns Alex has disappeared, and attempts to get back into the prostitute business as penance for failing Alex, however, Kathy admits her feelings to Jessica, getting her to stop. They share a kiss, which evolves into a love making session. 12. “We Rise”- The team steps up to defending New York. Alex uses the alias of Dark Knight to start his one man war against Ares. Aren, as Dark Angel, and Alex, as Dark Knight, come to a standoff. After a brutal epic showdown, Aren has lost. Farwell, with his chance, goes to kill Alex, as Alex is a beaten, bloody mess, however, Aren kills Farwell. Farwell mocks Aren, about how his sister Catherine died. Aren beats him to death with one of his escrima sticks. Alex lets Aren kill. Kathy and Jessica brew up a relationship. Lycan, forced by Ares, puts out a warrant for the arrest of The Dark Angel. 13. “Ghosts of My Past”- Alex, on patrol, gets a concussion. Alex begins having hallucinations of people from his past. First, he sees Laurence. Laurence claims that Alex failed him. He let him spiral into insanity. Alex tries rebutting this, but fails. Alex then sees his parents, begging him to save them. With tears in his eyes, he wishes he could save them, but chooses not to. The final ghost he sees is Kathy. Not the Kathy from present day, the Kathy Alex originally fell in love with. Alex is forced to lie to her, telling her everything is going to be ok, and she's going to have an amazing life full of happiness and love. Alex awakes, learning he was found by Lycan and helped to the hospital. Alex is all healed. Jessica visits Alex in the hospital, against Kathy’s wishes. Shakim and Thea’s relationship intensifies. Kathy visits Laurence in prison. Laurence, who has somewhat regained his sanity, tells her that Alex is a toxic person. Kathy takes these words to heart. 14. “Nighthawks”- Ares releases Prado. Prado chooses to retire. Shakim meets with a friend of his, Tyler Topaz. Tyler tells Shakim that Ares has complete control over The Projects. Shakim slowly attempts stopping the drug deals, arms deals, and other crimes caused by the Saviors. Thea learns of Shakim’s escapades and gives him an ultimatum. Shakim chooses the city over his happiness and breaks up with her. Kathy tries telling Jessica that Alex is a toxic person, but Jessica secretly still cares for Alex. Jack returns, showing himself to have never died, offering help to Terry and the team. Shakim is almost killed, but is saved by a rookie hero named Skull-Kid. 15. “Finest”- Alex is still learning to forgive himself for Catherine's death. Aren, as Dark Angel, with Thea, actually finds Ares in action. They see Lycan being beaten on by Ares’ men, but don't help yet. Lycan gives Ares a code for something. Ares is revealed to have killed Teddy, AKA Micro-Man. Aren and Thea go in to save Lycan, but are outnumbered, being forced to retreat. Jessica breaks up with Kathy. Kathy asks why, as Jessica tells Kathy they both know they're both in love with Alex. Alex meanwhile is at a church, revealing his sins in a confessional room. The priest tells Alex what he needs to hear. Ares approaches Laurence, offering to take down Alex. Laurence agrees. 16. “Extracted”- Ares and his men form a plan to break out Laurence. Ares and his men go in, killing all the guards and prisoners at the prison. Laurence is broken out, and now works with Ares. George Luis is revealed to also be under Ares’ thumb. George has built Ares ten earthquake devices, that if used will destroy New York forever. Jessica supposedly leaves New York, leaving Kathy heartbroken. Kathy tries reconnecting with Alex. Alex questions the legitimacy of Kathy’s feelings, as she's just broken up with Jessica. Kathy is even more heartbroken, leaving. A group of men try kidnapping and killing Kathy, as she tries going home, however, Kathy kills them. Kathy has a mental breakdown, not knowing who she is. She now calls herself The Cat. 17. “Forfeit”- Alex hears about Kathy’s breakdown. Alex feels guilty. Terry tells Alex this isn't his fault, and he was right to question it. Ares places a bounty on Alex’s head. Aren, Terry, and Jack learn of George’s betrayal. Jack kills George. Terry questions how they all got to that point, where they just kill as if these people are like children’s play things. Aren justifies it by saying that some people deserve to die, while Jack only agrees with Aren. Ares forces Lycan to make a statement, that Alexander Lyndock is under arrest for suspicion of being The Dark Angel. 18. “The Imposter”- As officers arrive at Lyndock Manor, Lycan tells Terry in private that he's being forced to do this. Alex is arrested for being Dark Angel. Aren and Terry try figuring out how to save Alex. Shakim gives them an idea. As Alex is being transferred, Shakim, wearing the Dark Angel uniform gives himself up to the cops. Shakim is arrested and sent to prison instead of Alex. Thea is left heartbroken, and feeling betrayed, when she heard of this. Kathy starts stealing jewels as The Cat. 19. “Ten Hours Left”- Ares announces “The End of The Beginning” to the criminal underworld. Shakim is killed in prison by a guard for misbehaving. However, it is revealed that Shakim was in fact not killed. Terry and Jack helped Shakim fake his death. When Thea hears Shakim died, she is emotionally unstable. Alex mourns the death of Shakim, thinking he actually died. Terry reveals to Alex that Shakim is alive. Shakim says goodbye to everyone, including Thea, who is more stable knowing Shakim is alive. Shakim leaves for Los Angeles, to start a new life. Skull-Kid tries asking The Dark Angel, Aren, to train him. Aren rejects him. 20. “Sacrifice”- Ares reveals his plan to the public. New Mayor Grange is threatened at gunpoint by Ares to set off the earthquake devices. New York is left a cataclysmic wasteland. Alex and Aren try restoring peace. Alex learns Laurence has been broken out of jail. As Aren restores peace, Alex takes down Laurence and Ares’ men again. Alex resists the urge to kill Laurence, even when Laurence is tempting him. Terry and Jack help Lycan. Thea meets Skull-Kid. She admires him for stepping up and protecting The Projects after Shakim’s tragic death. Thea agrees to help him. Skull-Kid reveals his identity, a 15 year old kid named Timmy Boston, the younger brother of Aaron Boston. Timmy explains that his parents died when he was young, and all he ever wanted to do was the right thing. Timmy, admiring The Dark Angel’s work, took up the vigilante identity of Skull-Kid. FP is able to stop one earthquake device, causing a little less destruction, as the cost of his own life. FP made that choice, feeling like he should honor his son’s memory and legacy, and what his son stood for. 21. “No Man’s Land”- Lycan shines the Angel-Signal. Skull-Kid arrives to help. Timmy works with the NYPD and Team Angel to stop Ares. Alex prepares himself for the final battle. Jessica watches the events live from New Jump City. Jack gets Thea out of the city. Terry assists Alex. Aren, Timmy, Lycan, and the rest of the NYPD slowly start dismantling Ares’ empire. Prado also comes out of retirement to help. Prado dies in the line of duty. Adrian tries killing Aren, however, Lycan takes the bullet for him. Aren arrests Adrian, but takes him to a special prison Alex and S.T.R.I.K.E. built underneath New York. Aren locks Adrian away. Aren takes Lycan to a hospital, promising everything will be ok. Timmy along with the NYPD, start a rumble with Ares’ men. Alex and Ares meet for the final showdown. Terry sticks to the shadows. Alex and Ares duke it out, and when it looks like Alex is about to lose, The Cat comes in and assists Alex. Alex and Kathy manage to take down Ares. Alex kills Ares, finally avenging Catherine. Kathy leaves. Terry and Alex assist in the rumble. The good guys finally win. Peace is restored. Ares’ remaining soldiers are locked up for good. Aren stays with Lycan the whole time. Months later, Lycan has recovered, New York is being restored, and peace remains. Alex has quit being Dark Angel. Aren is Dark Angel, with Timmy as Skull-Kid as his sidekick. Terry assists Aren and Timmy. Lycan considers retirement. The Cat is a normal occurrence, stealing when she deems necessary. Alex and Jessica have rekindled their relationship. A masked man calling himself Kagami stalks Team Angel, his prey.